Do You Want To
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: A picture is on Gaara's desk, his father across from him, and the argument isn't going to end with Kaze's victory. "My Lee is love." female!Lee GaaLee AU


_Apology: I'm sorry this story got removed! Apparently, it is against regulations to curse in the title or summary of a story. I did not know that, but one of the administrators certainly did. This is one of four stories removed because of my potty mouth! That, and I was also punished with not being allowed to update for a few days… _

_I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience to anyone!_

~::~

Authors Note: Luna gave me permission to base a fic off of one her works. ^^ Watch as I make this baby talk! This link is to the comic she let me base this off of:

art/GaaLee-P-M-8-Do-you-want-to-82404967

A pale, well-muscled redhead had a large open-mouth smirk on his face, and was bare from the waist up. An emblem of the business corporation he was allied with, the Konoha business, was tattooed on his left peck. His left hand was extended toward the camera to show the gold band he was wearing on his ring finger. The man was obviously happy, possibly smug. He certainly looked like it; as if he were saying 'this is _mine_, and you will _never_ have it.' Not to far behind him, a girl stood. A curvy woman who looked like she could have stepped out of high school after a prep rally only moments before, wearing a shawl over her upper body and incredibly short jean shorts peeking out from beneath it. She was looking at the redhead with love, Her obsidian eyes nearly sparkling as she smiled as well. Her left hand was clenched, held up as if she were about to cheer the redhead on, her short, black hair swaying. On her left thigh, the symbol of the Suna Corporation was tattooed.

Light teal eyes stared at the framed picture set upon the desk he was sitting at, slowly memorizing every detail. It was a good distraction technique… Usually. Except, this time, the person he was trying to distract himself from was not accepting the silent treatment that could have made anyone else squirm. Oh no, it was just pissing him off. When two hands were slammed down on the oak table, those teal eyes shot from the photo to the offending appendages. He glared at the two hands coldly, he _hated_ it when the other man did that.

"Gaara, are you listening to a word I've been saying! You're destroying to company by taking on this…this sl-"

"If you dare call her that, you will learn just how little respect I hold for you." There was a staring contest for a moment, a test to see who would look away first. At last, the older man turns his gaze elsewhere, unable to stare at the two, ferociously cold orbs any longer.

"You destroyed your chances of growth when you married that hippie! The Sound corporation, the Akutski corporation… all of their offers went up in flames when you married her!"

"And I have gotten so many more offers in return because I married that 'hippie'. The five companies dominating the competition have signed a partnership with us and we are two steps away from throwing both of those companies into overwhelming debt." The redhead leaned back in his swivel chair, absolutely calm on the outside but boiling inside. "You gave up the company, _father_. You gave it up because you tried to start a partnership with the Sound Corporation, and they dragged you under." He regarded the older man with contempt. "I rebuilt this business with her by my side. You have no say in what I do." He turned away, dismissing the other man with a wave of his hand. "If that is all, then you can leave now. There is work that I have to do. Lee wants me to be home by 7." He chuckled, the anger rolling off of him with the simple thought of how he would be welcomed into his home.

' "_Gaara!" A flying, green object tackled the redhead just as he walked through the front door. A taste of spice invaded every one of his senses as his lips were taken into a kiss, his sense of smell flooded by her natural scent. He hardly noticed when he had her in his arms, entirely supported by him, as they continued to stand in the doorway, their passion open to anyone who would look. Only when breathing became necessary did he part from her, but only a millionth of an inch, far enough that they could breathe, but close enough that their lips still touched. He saw the pleasant blush on her face, a warm smile on her face. "Welcome home, Gaara." _

_He smiled, unable to stop from staring into her large, black eyes. "I'm home, Lee." '_

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying!" Gaara snapped out of his daydream, looking at his 'father' stoically.

"No. Are we done here?"

"What is so special about her? Gaara, women who had money and body to hold any being for years were more than ready to give you everything you wanted for less of a price than she was asking! Why didn't you just have her for a quick fuck and then leave her!"

"You will stop there." The redhead snarled, looking up at the older man with hatred. "Lee is not someone that you have a 'quick fuck' with." His eyes became half-lidded. "She's the girl that screams slow loving all night long." His face relaxed somewhat with the intimate thoughts of his wife. "She's the girl who drags me to a karaoke bar, just so that we can have a 'song'." 'Do you want to' by Franz Ferdinand, to be exact.

"Oh really?" The older man's tone was mockingly sarcastic. Despite it, Gaara answered as if it had not been, just to piss the older man off.

"Yes." His heart seemed to slow in his chest. "I am in love with her."

"Love!" The older man snarled, eyes becoming furious with hatred. He leaned over Gaara's desk threateningly, his nostrils flaring. "What the fuck is love?"

Gaara met his glare with only calm steadiness. He leaned forward, not at all intimidated by the other man. "My Lee is love." He leaned away, standing up so that he could walk around the shocked man and out the door. "You can show yourself out. Lee is expecting me." He never looked back as he left. At the secretaries desk, he told the woman there to make sure that the other man left with none of the company property. He was not naïve to believe that his father would not try to sell them out.

He arrived home with a half a hour to spare, his shoulders tense from the talk he had just had with his long-absent father. He walked up to his front door, just about to insert the key when the door slammed open, almost hitting him.

"Gaara!" A flying, green object tackled the redhead. A taste of spice invaded his entire being as his lips were taken into a kiss and his sense of smell floored by her natural scent. He hardly noticed when he had her leaning against their front door, the door hastily shut behind her back. Only when breathing became necessary did he part from her, but only a millionth of an inch, far enough that they could breathe, but close enough that their lips still touched, practically breathing each other in. He saw the pleasant blush on her face, a warm smile on her face. "Welcome home, Gaara."

He smiled, unable to stop from staring into her large, black eyes. "I'm home, Lee."


End file.
